Astrology
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: SasukexFemnaru Akuma,Fem Naru, goes and buys an astrology book and visits Sasuke... Bad at summaries. Note: I do not use the name Naruko, but use the name Akuma since Naruko is a fandom made name for female Naruto.
1. Leo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

I am editing and rewriting my stories before replacing the story chapters.

†

At hearing a constant pounding on my front door, I groaned while forcing myself out of my bed. I opened my front door only to see Akuma standing there as she held onto a small book. "What do you want dobe?" She snorted then pushed her way past me to get in the household.

"I was bored so I went to the bookstore to find any books that I could get a few good laughs out of." I raised my brow slowly before responding in my casual impassive tone. "You read? That's news to me." She spun around quickly, punching the wall that was next to her, causing it to crack.

I stared at her without any emotions showing. But in truth, I was freaking scared of her! "Anyway, I saw all these astrology book and grabbed Leo since that was your zodiac. I wanted a good laugh towards your zodiac so…" I snorted as I crossed my arms. "That doesn't tell me why you are here though."

"I didn't want to read it without you nearby, teme-ttebayo!" She huffed before sitting down on my couch. Against my better judgment; I sat down beside her as she opened the book. "Okie… Let's see. Planet… sun." She glanced over to me then laughed. "Element fire, yea I can believe that. Quality…. Fixed." I watched as she raised her brow. "Day… Sunday, ha! Like hell! Season summer… Hm I don't know about that, you are a cold bastard, you would probably melt." She suddenly went into a laughing spell before going back to the book. "Colors are gold, orange, and yellow, psh yea right!"

She flipped through several pages of the book mumbling, "Screw plants and perfume…. And gemstones…. And metal…" She stopped on a page then grinned. "Oh here we go! Personal qualities. Creative, dramatic, proud, organized and OH MY GOD! HAHA ROMANTIC! HAHAHA!" My eye twitched violently at every single comment she made.

"Oh here we go… Keywords of a Leo." She straightened herself out, putting on a serious face as she went to read out loud. "Self-assertion, creativity, a place in the sun, recognition, theatricality, hobbies, leadership, romance, pleasures, fun, hospitality, appreciation, openheartedness… Psh yeah right. Beach resorts, fame, playfulness, children, entertain-mmph!" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Skip." I demanded with a tone of warning as I pulled my hand away from her mouth.

"Fine." She skipped several pages in the book before stopping on a random one. "Typical behavior of traits. This should be fun…" She mumbled slightly before reading out loud once again. "Needs to be admired… Psh, naw, you hate attention. Trusting and loyal… eh I can believe that to a degree. Uses charm to get what he wants…. OH HELL YES! One to show off; most definitely. Trusting… wait… that was said already, what the hell?" She glared at the book before flipping it off then continued. "Likes excitement… you only get excited when you know that you are alone. Generous… oh common now! Has an elegant taste… considering your room is completely blue… no. Popular… definitely to the slutty fangirls who would die for your virginity." She said as she began laughing.

"Just get on with it so I can go back to sleep." She huffed then skipped more pages. "Hm… negative traits." She skimmed through it, giggling. "Definitely smug and conceited. Oh god haha these are all true man, I love this book!" She skipped through the book some more. "Pairings… Let's see, Sakura is…. Aries. Leo with Aries… harmonious; a lifelong romance and undying passion! HAHAHA!" Akuma fell on the floor; laughing hysterically.

I picked up the book and looked for the page that Akuma was on, only to curse under my breath. I grinned when I realized what was on the page before. 'Equivalent of a lifelong party, eh?' I tossed the book onto the couch then leaned down towards Akuma. She was still laughing, but thankfully she wasn't rolling around anymore.

I closed the distance between us; kissing Akuma on the lips, causing her to stop any and all actions. She tried to push me off, but failed as I grabbed her wrists and held it down on both sides of her head. I leaned back, grinning. "There is something about us Leos… We are very… Possessive about what is ours." She glared at me as she tried to pull herself free from my grasp.

"You are mine, Uzumaki Naruto Akuma." I felt her stiffen at hearing her full name before she snorted. "Like hell! I'm no one- Eep!" She turned bright red as I lifted my knee between her legs. "You ARE mine." I watched as fear flew through her eyes, causing me to smirk as I leaned back in for another kiss.

-AN-

This story was originally put up to say 'I'm sorry for not being able to update' when I was without my laptop for those few months. This story was originally typed through my phone before I sat here and fixed it up on my PC.

This idea for the story happened when I was cleaning my room to put a new desk in for my PC. While cleaning, I had found my Leo Astrology book that I had purchased a few months prior to writing this story. I had purchased it for my entertainment since my Zodiac is also Leo, just like Sasuke. I had realized that while going through that book. So the only thought that went through my mind when I saw the book was "What would Naruto do?"

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	2. Libra

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

I am editing and rewriting my stories before replacing the story chapters.

This story was originally a One-shot story but because of Iza(Izanagi9999) who wished that this story was longer, so I created a second chapter based off Naruto's zodiac.

Chapter 1 renamed to 'Leo.' Chapter 2 is now 'Libra.'

†

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom; drying my hair with a blue towel. I scrunched up my nose as a scent filled my nostrils, causing me to be displeased. I was starting to smell more and more like Sasuke; which was odd to say but hey, even Kyuubi was displeased by the change in my scent.

I walked into the livingroom only to see Sasuke sitting on his couch, one leg crossed over the other as he peered through a book. I strolled over to him and peered down at the book. "Whatcha reading, teme?" He peered up at me before turning his gaze back to the book as he continued to read.

"Words." He simply replied. I snorted; oh how I really wanted to punch him 99.9% of the time. "Don't be such a smartass." I growled out at him as I slumped down next to him. he simply flipped through the pages of the book; ignoring that I was even there to begin with.

I heard a snort, making me look over to Sasuke as he tossed the book down on the end table. "Most of this doesn't even match or add up." I cocked my head to the side. "What are you even talking about?" Sasuke sighed as he held up the book that he was looking through so I could read the title.

My mouth dropped as I stared in horror and pointed a shaking finger at the book. "You bastard! Why would you go and get a Libra book!" He rubbed his forehead before glancing at me with his casual Uchiha baby glare. "For one, you had me sit here and listen to what a Leo was. That book brought us closer…" he trailed off.

"Closer my ass!" Sasuke smirked at my retort. "Yes, your ass was very tight." I felt all the blood dissipate from my face as I pointed an accusing finger at him as I slightly fumbled over my own words. "You didn't even touch my ass, you bastard!" I quickly scooted away to protect my bottom from being violated from the tempting Uchiha.

"I decided that I wanted to know what Libra's were like. It states that all the colors that match up to a Libra is basically a form of blue. Your eyes are normally a sapphire blue… that is, when you aren't in your 'Ninja mode' which they are then crimson." He pulled the book up to his face as he examined the cover of it, rather than opening it to read from it.

"Then it went on about how Libra's were artistic, refined, poised, intelligent and tactful. I can't say those are true at all." My eye twitched. "Nor can you say those are false, you bastard!" I huffed at him as I shook my fist in frustration, in his general direction. I knew I had bought the Leo book just to see Sasuke's reaction but I never really expected him to act out like he did. It had to have been the hugest backfired plan that I had ever come up with out of all my pranks I have ever done. I wonder if Sasuke got the Libra book just to get a rise out of me due to the Leo book…

"There are things I can say are true though like how you have a hard time to make a decision and how your decisions constantly change. How you are amusing and how you smile a lot, and even how you are very idealistic are also true. It also stated how Libra's have a genuine desire for peace; that was something you've always fought for, right?" I nodded in a slow fashion at Sasuke; surprised that he even considered me amusing.

"It is also correct that you are cooperative, at times, and trustworthy, along with an excellent companion even though you are annoying as hell and the fact that you are a strong believer in good causes. All those are true about you, too." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair as he continued to stare at the cover of the book.

"The negative traits… you don't really show a sign of most of them, but I know when you are jealous; which I have to admit is really cute. Like when Sakura used to grab my arm, you would give a face of displeasure and try to strike up a conversation to steer your own mind away from seeing Sakura rape my arm in front of you." I felt my face heat up; not even knowing that Sasuke had seen me get overly jealous all those times when Sakura would gain his attention.

"It says that Libras have good taste to make any décor, beautiful and such. I saw all those plants you take care of. I don't think anyone really knew you even cared that much for them, meaning the plants; but it certainly gave your home a feeling that welcomes people there." I blushed a deeper shade after finding out that Sasuke knew about my plants and the fact that I took care of them all the time.

I glanced over to Sasuke to see him placing the book down on the arm of the couch before he stood up to hover over me. "The book states that there is a secret side of a Libra… a side that is terrified of being alone, though… it is well controlled, it is still there. Are you afraid of being alone again, Akuma?"

I stared into his onyx eyes before looking away and giving a slight nod that I partially hoped that he hadn't seen. I knew there was nothing I could do to hide things from him; he did, after all, manage to find all my weak points ever since I bought that Leo book roughly a week or two ago.

"Sasuke… what did you read in that Leo book, that set you off to do what you did?" I asked as I slowly turned my gaze back up to him to stare into his dark eyes. His smirked turned into a soft smile as he began to recite what was in the Leo book.

"_Leo with Libra, Harmonious; the equivalent of a lifelong party._ When I read that, it sparked up the unwanted emotions that I tried to hide for years; the emotions that I had for you. In that book, it stated the secret side of Leos and it took me so long to realize that it was true." I cocked my head to the side, unsure of what Sasuke was even talking about.

"_The typical Leo craves love more than anyone would ever guess. A true Leo is a person who wants to be on top, to be the one in charge, and to be listened to without question._ It's true; no matter how much I try to deny it, I have always craved for the love that I lost a long time ago." I watched as Sasuke leaned closer to me until he stopped only a mere few inches away from my face.

"I craved for your love, your attention; I craved for you. When I saw you that very first time… your eyes pulled at me, making me feel the warmth of love. The only way I knew how to keep you close, was by treating you the way I did." I shifted my gaze over to the Libra book, reaching out to grab it. I turned my head to the side as I shifted through the pages.

"_Libra with Leo… Harmonious, since both partners are equally romantic_.I guess it's right…" I looked over to Sasuke and wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling him close again. "I can't believe I've fallen for the one person I thought I hated more than anything in the world. My rival; who would have thought?" Sasuke smirked before pulling me into a kiss.

Maybe… books are a good thing…

-AN-

-AN-

This is now the end of the short story 'Astrology.'

In my original Author Note for this chapter, I had stated how books put me to sleep and how book shouldn't be a word and such. I was originally hyper due to going to the book store that day to get manga, in which I also received the Libra book. While there, I had a form of soda that can make me hyper at a certain point.

Due to my hyper comment that had a joking comment about how books were horrible, I then had to return to the chapter to state that I have nothing against books. My comment was a sarcastic comment due to the hyper effect I had received from the soda I drank that day. I hadn't planned to offend anyone from my sarcastic comment, but I ended up doing so. I thought that stating that I had gone to a book store and bought a few books would have let people know that it was a joke, seeing as I do in fact read.

To everyone who can read books or like books that is great, enjoy it because there are people who can't read books or such. {My boyfriend, myself and many others.} The fact is I suffered a form of trauma plus a medical drug overdose {Due to my high resistance to drugs, they had to cap me on both the anesthetics and pain killers in which even at max I still resisted it.} due to both of the trauma and the drug overdose I suffered both a slight memory loss and gained short term memory. I can't read books for long due to this, since I end up forgetting what I read by the second page.

If I read fanfics {Which is very rare} I would stay up the whole night reading the story over and over just to try and keep the fanfic fresh in my mind before it fades. My boyfriend has a hard time reading things that have a lot of words on the page. He isn't stupid, he just has a disease he was born with that makes it harder for him to sit and read things; he is a hands on type. He can only read a certain amount of words in one sitting.

I had hoped that, that would clear up everything with the people who thought I was being serious about my comment that stated that books were horrible.

_This story was originally put up to say 'I'm sorry for not being able to update' when I was without my laptop for those few months. This story was originally typed through my phone before I sat here and fixed it up on my PC._

_This idea for the story happened when I was cleaning my room to put a new desk in for my PC. While cleaning, I had found my Leo Astrology book that I had purchased a few months prior to writing this story. I had purchased it for my entertainment since my Zodiac is also Leo, just like Sasuke. I had realized that while going through that book. So the only thought that went through my mind when I saw the book was "What would Naruto do?"_

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


End file.
